


An Eye for Someone Else

by Oliver__Niko



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Bisexuality, Coming Out, Crushes, Gen, M/M, Questioning, Sexuality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:13:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22389991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oliver__Niko/pseuds/Oliver__Niko
Summary: Sylvain asks to speak to Dimitri and Ingrid somewhere private, where he confesses that he has been questioning his attraction for men.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd & Sylvain Jose Gautier, Ingrid Brandl Galatea & Sylvain Jose Gautier, Sylvain Jose Gautier/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Comments: 2
Kudos: 148





	An Eye for Someone Else

**Author's Note:**

> So after playing Black Eagles months ago, I finally started Blue Lions recently, and God. How I love them. I actually recruited Sylvain, Felix and Annette in my last playthrough, but I love them even more on this route.
> 
> That's why I just had to write something quick for them as I ease myself back into writing. Hope you enjoy!

“So, I have a dilemma.”

“Your girlfriends found out you’re cheating on them with each other,” says Ingrid.

“You’ve perhaps fallen behind with studies due to your … skirt-chasing,” suggests Dimitri.

“Neither of those are right!” Sylvain lets out a sigh, leaning against a table behind him. “Though I guess I can’t _really_ blame you for thinking that.”

The three childhood friends have hidden themselves away in an empty classroom. Sylvain has urged them here, his hurried whispers piquing both of Ingrid and Dimitri’s curiosity—or concern, more accurately. The uncertainty in Sylvain’s eyes and the slight tension in his shoulders show alone that something is off with him.

Perhaps this is why Ingrid hasn’t been lead to believe she’s been dragged here for a threesome, or has confused Dimitri on why he is there at all.

“Don’t tell me you finally impregnated a girl.” Ingrid’s eyebrow has raised.

Dimitri’s face reddens. Whether by embarrassment or anger, it’s hard to tell. “Sylvain, I have always told you that if you do feel this desire to … to fulfil your desires with women—”

“It’s not that either! God, am I really so bad that this is all you think of me? Don’t answer that,” he adds hurriedly when both his friends’ mouths drop open. “It’s kind of related, but it’s not like that. Really.”

The exasperation in his voice is obvious. A hand is running through his red locks, a sigh once again leaving his lips. Ingrid and Dimitri exchange a glance.

“All right, we believe you,” says Ingrid, bringing her gaze back to Sylvain. “It’s weird seeing you like this. Just tell us what’s up.”

“Well, the thing is …”

Putting this into words is a lot more difficult than Sylvain would expect. He’s always been able to string words together _perfectly_ whenever it comes to wooing women. Years of experience have practically left him a master of that particular art. This, however … It’s not something he has ever said aloud to anyone.

“Perhaps you should write it down,” says Dimitri, noticing this on Sylvain’s face.

“No, no that’s even _worse._ Uh …” Sylvain scratches the back of his head. “So like, I’m definitely into girls.”

“No!” Ingrid gasps.

“Whatever would make you think that?” says Dimitri.

“ _Guys!”_ Still, an amused grin tugs at Sylvain’s lips; he walked straight into that one. “Really. I like girls a lot. They’re gorgeous, their skin is so soft, and their—”

“We get it,” Ingrid interrupts. “So you wanted to confirm your undying love for women to us?”

“No … I mean, I guess? Because the thing is that, well,” the words begin spilling out without him even thinking about it, “I _think_ I might have a bit of a thing for guys, too, and I know it probably seems weird when I obviously like chicks.”

There’s a silence that causes Sylvain to want to dive into the nearest pit. His eyes find a sudden interest in the floor, which he scuffs with his boot, preferring not to see what the expressions of his friends are like.

“Oh,” says Dimitri first, in mild surprise.

“Can’t say I expected that one,” Ingrid adds.

“It’s weird, right?” Sylvain looks back up. “I mean, _me,_ of all people?”

“I mean, not really.” Ingrid shrugs, tucking a few strands of hair behind her ear. “Sure, I might not have expected it, but I’m not shocked or anything.”

“I’m a little surprised, but cannot say I’m shocked, either,” Dimitri adds.

“But—but chicks!”

“Liking both is a thing,” says Ingrid. “Look at Dorothea. She’s bi.”

“What? She is?”

“You didn’t know? But yeah, look at her. Always seeking out the right guy, yet she’s into girls as well. You don’t have to like one or the other, or like them both equally, you know.”

“Huh.”

Sylvain has to admit he has never known much about this. He knows that bisexuality exists, but has never properly thought into the details. He’s always assumed that any attraction to a guy wouldn’t mean much when he is as attracted to girls as much as he is.

He thinks of Dorothea—who has certainly caught his eye on a number of occasions—and how she doesn’t fit the stereotype of what he has imagined, either.

“I wouldn’t have guessed,” he continues.

“‘Everyone in Black Eagles is at least a little gay.’ Her words.”

“Oh.”

“It’s true that we can never judge someone by appearance on this matter,” says Dimitri. “And regardless of the details, we still value you very much, Sylvain. Who you are attracted to doesn’t change that … So long as what you do doesn’t interfere with your duties, that is.”

“ _Never,_ your highness!” Sylvain grins. He’s noticing how greater his mood has become in an instant.

“So, who’s caught your eye?” asks Ingrid.

“You’re assuming I’m interested in someone?”

“I mean, it’s you. And I have a feeling you started questioning all this because of _someone.”_

“Well …” Sylvain rubs the back of his neck sheepishly. “I mean—I don’t really know if it counts, because come _on._ Who _wouldn’t_ think Felix is pretty?”

Dimitri almost chokes on the water he is drinking. _“Felix?”_

“I mean, yeah!”

“You usually aren’t into childhood friends the same way you are others,” says Ingrid, cupping her cheek in her hand. “That’s probably what Dimitri is thinking, right?”

“Quite so,” says Dimitri, now recovering. “You do flirt with Ingrid, for example, but never quite as much as others.”

“You sure you don’t find Felix more than just ‘pretty’?”

“Well, he’s _gorgeous,_ in case you need specifics.” Sylvain has quickly fell into a dreamland before Ingrid can speak again. “I mean, the more he grew his hair out, the more I was like … _wow._ And have you noticed how despite how much he trains, he’s still pretty slender? I mean, he’s toned for sure, but that waist …” Sylvain pauses. “Maybe it’s just pretty people I like.”

“So you have a crush on Felix,” says Ingrid.

“I guess? I don’t know. I don’t really know what it feels like to _really_ like someone. But I suppose … Well, things are a bit different with Felix.” Sylvain arms rest behind his head, a smile growing on his face. “I can’t imagine my life without him. It’s not really like how it is with girls, where I don’t mind if they stay or go. If I was to have anything happen with him, I guess I’d want it to be … real. Either that, or friends with benefits,” he adds as an afterthought. Ingrid rolls her eyes.

“Well, no matter the outcome, I can tell that you’re serious about it. You should tell him how you feel.”

“He can barely tolerate me as a friend.”

“I wouldn’t be so sure,” says Dimitri. “You wouldn’t have stayed friends for this long by mere tolerance. I agree with Ingrid. Goodness, _anything_ to stop you being a …”

“A skirt-chaser? Well, he _would_ look good in a skirt.”

“Who would?”

“A-Ah, Felix!” Sylvain turns around wildly. The door is far too well-oiled; it barely creaked at all when opened, Felix now peering around the doorway. An expression of irritation is on his face as always. “What’re you doing here?”

“I could say the same thing about you three, _especially_ you,” says Felix, as though not fazed at all by this suspicious gathering of his childhood friends. “You do realise you were supposed to meet me at the training grounds ten minutes ago?”

“You found me that quickly?!”

“Come on,” says Felix, gesturing with his hand as he turns around. “You’re not going to get any better by slacking off and chasing after women. You’re getting _worse,_ if anything. It’s disgraceful.”

“I’m coming now, geez.” Sylvain jogs across the room. Regardless of Felix’s rudeness, he’s still holding the door open with his foot. “Hey, Felix?”

“What?”

“Wanna grab food after this?”

“We don’t have time—”

“Come on! We can train for a while, and I’ll work my ass off, then take you somewhere in town. It won’t kill you.”

“Fine, fine! Whatever gets you out of here.”

“Awesome!” Sylvain exclaims, flashing a grin at Dimitri and Ingrid as he passes through the door, receiving a wide smile and thumbs up back.

He tries to push aside the thought of their plans, knowing that they will be gone in a heartbeat if he messes up during training. No matter what they do, however, Sylvain is simply happy to be in the company of his childhood friend.


End file.
